The Corpse Groom
by picc.lover
Summary: So, this is just like The Corpse Bride, but an InuYasha version. I was going to post this on Halloween, but I'm so busy between now and then, I have to post it now, so if you like Tim Burton, read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween all of you guys! I hope you like this adaptation of Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride. So, I do not own InuYasha.**

I don't want to get married, and to someone I don't know at that. I look up at the blue and purple butterfly that I captured early this morning. I grabbed the small detail pencil and drew the last of the small little designs of the left top wing and blew the paper and closed the book gently. I stood and released the butterfly into the desolate street of my small town.

The butterfly fluttered around my colorless room and out my creaky window. I looked after the butterfly, wishing that I could go with it, away from this house and from my parents who have the rest of my life planned for me.

"Where is Kagome? Kagome, get down here!" I heard my mother yell. "We're supposed to meet the Takahashi's in fifteen minutes for your wedding rehearsal! Hurry up! And put on that eyeliner I bought you, not the black you usually wear!"

I know my mom means well, but I mean you think that she could be a little more understanding. She chose dad, her marriage wasn't chosen for her. I got up reluctantly and pushed my chair into my desk. I went over to my grey bad and picked up the two sticks of eyeliner. After a minute of thinking, I threw the one my mother bought for me in the trash and applied the black. It didn't look so bad.

I didn't carry a purse, even though my mother wants me to. The Takahashi's are a big deal in this one-horse town. They're ancestors are the town founders, so they get places. Well, their grandparents managed to gamble away the large fortune that the family had accumulated for years, and now that it's all gone, they need money or the name will be ruined forever.

That's where I come in, the daughter of wealthy store owners. My father owns a large grocery store in the middle of our city, because our town is too small for a Kroger or Food Lion. It isn't the only store, but over the years of his teenage years, my father got to know a few people and was on his high school baseball team.

It is my mother who is the socialite of this house. She was homecoming and prom queen, a cheerleader and softball player and she won a pageant or two. When word got out that she married the school's star baseball player, and they opened up a store, people started coming, and so on and so forth. Now, my family has money to spare, and that's why the Takahashi's looked at me for the bride of their son, InuYasha.

Now, you might be wondering what's in it for my parents. Well, when I marry into their family, they get all the rights that the Takahashi's do. They'll get access to all the most exclusive clubs, the best of everything. They'll be living like lords in the 1800's.

However, I'm the one that gets the rotten end of the deal. InuYasha was able to choose me as his bride, my parents get the perks, his parents get the money from me, and I get thrown into a marriage I don't want, I don't get to choose who I want to marry, I don't get to be courted, or do anything.

I sulked downstairs, where my father was sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper, and my mother was standing above him. "She needs to be on her best behavior today! It'll be the first time she sees InuYasha and she's been sulky all month. You must talk to her."

"Think about this, Kai, she's been thrown into this marriage without her consent and she's been thrown the worst end of the deal. The least you could do is let her pick her own dress." My mother had already had my dress picked out. I told you she had everything planned out for me. My father looked to where I was standing. "Hello darling. How are you this morning? Are you feeling any better from last night?"

I nodded as my only response and my mother rolled her eyes. "Let's go sweetie, we don't want to be late to meet your new groom." My mother ushered me out of the house and into the backseat of the car. I buckled my seatbelt because I was seventeen and couldn't ride without one in the backseat yet. Yes, I'm only seventeen and I'm getting married. I'll be eighteen soon enough and when I turn, that's when the marriage will happen.

I looked out the window into the dreary streets, where many old people sweeping the streets, where middle aged women were walking into the store my father owns, just going about the same thing every day, not really living, just functioning. Is this what I've been drafted for? Just functioning and not living? At least I have my piano and I hope he'll let me keep playing it.

We arrived and I was rushed out of the car and hurried up the stairs. My mother rang the doorbell and started fixing me. "Why didn't you wear the eyeliner I told you to? You know we want him to like you and you know that this is the only first chance you're ever going to get with him." The door opened and she continued to yell at me. My father cleared his throat rather loudly and she turned to meet the butler that opened the door.

She waltzed inside like she was a queen and started making comments. There was a grand staircase, and on it were two people. The male had silver hair, was tall and had a smile on his face. He had small purple stripes under his golden eyes. Next to him, I could only assume his wife, had long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long purple dress, and he wore a blue button-up shirt and dress pants.

My mother had on a green dress, and my father had on a grey button-up with kaki's on. I was the only girl with pants, and the only one with jeans on too. My mother yelled at that for me too.

"Hello and welcome to our home." Said the male, who I could only assume was Mr. Takahashi. "I am Mr. Takahashi, and this is my lovely wife Mrs. Takahashi." They walked down the stairs and stood in front of us.

"I am Mr. Higurashi, and you remember my wife, Mrs. Takahashi. And this is Kagome." My father stepped aside and my mother grabbed my elbow and slung me forward to meet my future in-laws.

They looked over me and started to see if they approved of me. I think they did, because they wanted to talk to my parents, me completely forgotten and I heard the door shut. I looked around the room and there was a grand piano in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and it was covered in dust, but still beautiful. I stroked the keys and made a melody come out of my fingertips. I sat on the piano bench and started to play my composition.

I didn't hear footsteps going down the stairs. I turned around and there were two golden eyes staring back at me. I jumped up from the piano bench and it fell over.

"I'm sorry, it was just here, and my parents just left me here. I didn't think it would be a big problem. I'm so sorry." I bent over to pick the stool up, but he bent down too.

"No, no, it was great. I only came down to see who was playing it. What was that? I've never heard it before."

We put the bench back to where it was. "I should hope not, I wrote it." I brushed off the dust. I stood up straighter, but I was still slouching.

"Did you really?" I nodded. "Wow. That sounded great." He looked nostalgic. "I wish I'd learned to play. I would've, but my father didn't want me to. He wanted me to be a doctor more than anything, and I'm working on it, and I love the idea of helping people, I just wish he would've let me learn to play piano." He brushed his fingers on one of the keys.

I stepped forward and put my hand on his and pressed one of the keys down and moved his hand down the piano so he could play a scale and the chord that goes with it. "That's how you play a C scale and a chord."

He smiled and looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome. Are you InuYasha?"

"I am. So, we are to be married soon, as soon as you turn eighteen."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you ready?" What in seven hells was I supposed to say to that? Was I ready to give up my life for a doctor? Hell no I wasn't!

"I guess so." I looked at the small and pathetic flower in a small vase on top of the piano. If that ever fell, the piano might be ruined.

"You don't want to marry me?" He took on an amused tone.

"I don't know you."

A door was opened loudly. "Kagome, where are you! You were supposed to come in with us! Stupid girl, where are you?"

I sighed. "I'm where you left me mother." I rolled my eyes, and InuYasha stifled a laugh.

My mother waltzed in and saw InuYasha and straightened up immediately. "Well hello, InuYasha, how nice to see you again." She gave him a smile.

He gave her a smile. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Higurashi."

"I see you have met my daughter, Kagome." My mother smiled at me and stood next to me and pinched me to make me stand up straight. "Well, should we go into the chapel, what pastor is waiting for the rehearsal for your wedding."

Soon, my father and InuYasha's parents followed and we were on our way across the bridge and to the church.

**This is the end of the first chapter, and I hope you keep reading.**


	2. Wait, who am I marrying again?

**I don't own InuYasha.**

"Try it again, Kagome." We were almost done, but I didn't memorize the vows. I knew how many steps to take to get to the alter; I just got a little confused. My mother was about to have a heart attack, but my father was just ready to be done. We hadn't run out of time yet, and we weren't going to.

"You know what, I think we should just call it a day. We have time before the wedding, so we can just hope she memorizes the vows so I believe that we could just wait for a while, and when she turns, have one more practice, so there. Now then, let's go out somewhere, shall we?" Said Mrs. Takahashi.

Everyone else agreed happily, but I didn't do anything. When I followed InuYasha I tripped over the edge of the table, and rolled down the stairs, just like the lit candle that fell onto Mrs. Takahashi's dress which caught on fire.

Everyone became frantic but a girl that looked just like me who had come in half-way through the practice. She looked emotionless and didn't do anything. I turned around and got a cup of water and dumped it on the dress because folding it dress wasn't working. Everyone was looking at me, their eyes burning into my soul. I stood and backed away to the door. I didn't know what to say. "I…I…" Nothing came out when I tried to speak. I ran out of the door and made it to the double doors before a hand grabbed my arm.

"What are you running for? You saved my mom."

I looked up at InuYasha. "I'm the one who put her in that danger to begin with." I tried to get away, but he held fast onto my arm. "InuYasha."

"I don't want you to go." He looked at me with hope.

"I'm sorry, but I've ruined this day for you. I hope you have fun." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and ran into the woods. It was getting dark and bats were out and about. The snow on the ground was pretty and added to the creepy air of the forest. I sat down on a lump and thought about what I wanted to do.

I guess marrying InuYasha wasn't so bad. We'd gotten off to an okay start. And he said he loves music, so maybe he'll let me play when we're married.

I stood and practiced my vows. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be you wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." I placed the ring in my pocket on a small twig on a branch sticking up from the ground.

The wind started to howl, and a crow flapped above me, a sign of death in the making. The ground started to shake, and the twigs grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground. I yanked my arms free, but the twig was still attached. I threw the arm off, and from the ground, a body was being lifted. It was the corpse of a man with a suit that had decayed from time.

He looked at me with eyes that he still had and then spoke to me. "I do." It was the creepiest thing I ever heard. I started to back away from him.

I fumbled back and fell over a dead tree and onto a frozen lake. I saw him coming again, looking for me. When his eyes landed on me, he started to walk forward to me. I scrambled to get up and away from him. Once I did, I ran to the bridge where the forest meets our town. I looked behind me and he wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around. When I did, he was right there at my face.

"I may kiss the bride." He said, and came at me. I felt his hands on my waist, but then passed out from fear.

When I woke, I was met with a few pairs of eyes looking down on me, one was the man's who I saw before. "Are you okay? You took a nasty fall back there?" He asked me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I sat up and became alert. I jumped up from the table. A walking head came crawling at me.

"Coming through, make way, coming through." It said. "Now then, I will be making your wedding feast!"

There were skeletons everywhere drinking from colorful glasses. It seemed so alive down here.

There was a zombie playing billiards with a monster of sorts in the corner, and a band of skeletons on stage. There were some recognizable skeletons in there. There was George Washington and General Custer, and there was Elvis down there too.

Everywhere I looked, there was color. It was amazing, but I didn't know where I was. "Where am I?" I repeated.

The man from the woods helped me up from the bar I was on. "You're in the land of the dead."

What. I'm in the land of the dead and there's jazz playing on the stage? "Who are you?" I asked the man who helped me.

"Well, that's kind of a long story." He shrugged.

"And what a story it is." Came a deep voice from the corner of the room. Everything became silent as a skeleton came out of the shadows. "A story of love, schemes, and a murder most foul."

The skeleton next to me spoke in a creepy voice, a man who I assumed was Custer. "This is going to be good." He smiled at me and I jumped right, right into the man's arms from the woods.

The skeleton started snapping his fingers, and another started to play the xylophone on more bones. He had a cool beat to him, I'll give him that much.

I won't repeat what he sang, but the story is this: one day, the man I met, Koga, he met a beautiful woman. They planned to elope together, since his mother didn't approve of the girl. He put on his dad's suit and got the family jewels and a bag full of money, just like she asked him to. He waited by the old oak tree for hours on end for her. She was two hours late, so at a quarter to one, he was tired and he didn't have much hope. But then something rustled in the bushes, and he thought it was her, and it was.

He never saw the knife, and that's how he met his end. So, under the full moon, he made a promise to stay by that tree until someone came for him. It's a sweet promise, if he were still living that is.

During the number, I managed to slip out and run down the colorful streets. I admit this place is far better than my town, but I needed to get back to my home.

I ran into a dead man walking, and we both went the same way to try and avoid running into each other. Then he split himself in two, and went around me that way. I almost threw up, but I kept running.

I saw Koga behind me, calling my name, so I ran faster and climbed up a wall. At the top, I grabbed onto a railing to try to hoist myself up. I hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me up onto my feet, but I was still on the other side of the railing. "You could've used the stairs, silly." When he tried pulling me up, I slipped and fell, but he caught me. "Careful there." He smiled and pulled me over the railing and carried me to a bench.

We sat next to each other not saying a word. I'd accidentally married him, what could I say.

"I have a wedding present for you." He handed me a box with wrapping and a bow on it. I shook it a little, and he bit his nail. I opened that lid and shut it fast. "Oh, how nice of you." I smiled. What else could I do, the guy gave me a box full of bones.

The box began to shake and it fell from my lap. The bones fell out and made a cat. It brought the collar from the box and it was my old cat.

"Buyo?" The cat jumped up. "Buyo!" I fell to the ground and petted the bones. "You died a long time ago boy!" I got back up, and Buyo jumped up with me. "Mother never liked Buyo at all. She didn't much like anything I liked."

Koga gave a small laugh. "Do you think she would've liked me?"

I huffed. "Probably not." That gave me an idea. "In fact, I think you should meet her, and my father. Now that we're…married, you should meet my family."

He brightened up a lot. "Great idea! Where are they buried?"

"Well, that's the thing, they're not dead." I looked up at him.

"That is a problem, isn't it." He thought for a while. "I think I have a solution."

"What's that?"

He gave me an eerie look. "Elder Totosai."

He brought me to a worn shack with a lot of books in it. "Elder Totosai, where are you?" He called into the air.

Suddenly, crows flew from a lamp, causing a big commotion, and making me hit the deck. Soon, and skeleton with a grey beard stilled the lamp and came into view. "Hello Koga, how nice to see you. So this is the new bride I see. Lovely lady, what is your name?"

"Kagome." I was freaked out by now, and had been for a while.

"We want to visit Kagome's parents, but they're still living, so do you think you can send us to the upper room?"

He scratched the top of his head. "Why would you want to go up there when people are dying to get down here?"

"Please Totosai? It would mean so much to us." I pleaded.

"Well, for the newly wedded coupled I suppose I could do it." He began looking around for a book of sorts, looking through old stacks here and there, blowing off dust, until he came to the right book. He grabbed a goblet and some other bottles and began mumbling and mixing. When he was done, he held the cup into the air, and right when I thought he was about to do something that could take me home, he drank it. "Delicious. Now then, where was I? Ah yes." He squeezed a crow and an egg popped out. "When you want to return, just say wind scar."

Koga laughed. "Wind scar?" Totosai clicked his tongue and cracked the egg above our heads, and we were off to my land of the living.

**This is the end of the second chapter.**


	3. Well, time goes onfor some people

**I do not own InuYasha or The Corpse Bride.**

Koga was spinning around loving the moon and the freezing air, which now didn't seem so bad. "Isn't the moon lovely?"

"Yes, it is. Now then, how about you wait here and I'll get my parents, break the news to them that I'm…married now."

He just nodded and went back to what he was doing. I ran to the Takahashi's house, and was about to ring the doorbell when I heard voices.

"The little ingrate! The nerve of that girl thinking she can just go wherever she wants to. The next time I see her, it'll be trouble." I didn't know if it was Mrs. Takahashi or my mother, but I didn't want to find out.

I went around until I found a ladder and climbed it to a balcony. Through the doors I saw InuYasha pacing around in his room. I hoisted myself over the railing and fell down, making a noise. It took a moment, but I got back up and knocked on the door.

He whirled around and a look of relief flooded his features. He ran at the door and fumbled with the lock because he was moving so fast. I got his attention and gave him the motion to slow down. He smiled, and slowed down and got the lock undone in no time.

"See what happens if you just slow down?" I giggled softly.

He hugged me. "Kagome, what happened to you? You left the church at around seven and it's eleven. Where have you been? Your parents are downstairs with mine."

"I know, I was going to knock on the door, but I heard bad things." I shuddered at the memory and he held me closer.

"That was your mother. She's so mad at you it isn't funny. My mother loves you. She says that that is the most fun thing that's happened to her in a while."

I pulled back. "She thought me setting her on fire was fun?"

He shrugged. "What's life without a little fun?" He grabbed my hands. "Damn, your hands are as cold as death. Come here and warm up a little. Did you faint in the woods? Your lips are blue, and you are very pale. Good grief what's happened to you? You look as though you've died and come back to life."

"Funny story about that, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm in a world of trouble." I saw a fog roll up on his balcony, and Koga hoist himself up onto the railing. InuYasha turned his head, but I forced him to look at me. "It seems that I find myself married InuYasha. It was an accident, and I don't know how it happened, it was a mistake. I don't know how to get out of it, but I want you to know that-"

The doors busted open and in came Koga."Hello sweetie, I just wanted to meet-" He stopped short when he saw that InuYasha was holding me protectively. Koga walked over to us and yanked me away from InuYasha. "Darling, who is this?"

"Kagome, who is this?" InuYasha looked at Koga with a hint of anger.

Koga smirked. "I happen to be her husband." He showed InuYasha the ring I was practicing with in the woods, the one that Koga thought it was meant for him.

InuYasha growled at Koga. "She's engaged to me."

"Didn't seem like it in the woods, where I found her when she gave me your ring."

I shook my head. I knew to InuYasha it sounded bad, but if Koga would let me explain it, then it might be okay.

"You don't know the first thing about her." InuYasha challenged Koga.

"You don't either, fool." Koga wasn't letting him off either.

"At least I'm alive, unlike you, corpse." InuYasha got closer.

Koga narrowed his eyes. "At least I didn't leave her alone in the woods late at night like you did. Wind scar." He held me by the hips as we were dragged back into the land of the dead. He last thing of my world that I saw was InuYasha running after me and calling my name. I tried to get away, but I couldn't reach him.

Crows surrounded us, and we were back where we left from. "Who the fuck was that? I can't believe that you went to see that other man."

"Can't you see that you're that other man?" I pleaded with him.

He became enraged. "I am your husband! I wear your ring, so _he_ is the other man."

"He has a point." Came Totosai's voice.

"Why can't you see that it was a mistake? I wasn't meant for you, but someone was, but I'm not her."

"You didn't have voice enough before this happened to do anything anyway, and you were going to end up just like this, married and alone anyway so why not with me?"

I opened my mouth a few times, not sure what to say. "Well, then I guess you should've seen this coming." I turned around and left.

I don't know how far I walked, but I came to a piano in the middle of a street. I sat down and cried a little. It was true, I'd end up just like Koga said. So why not with him?

It was because I wanted it to be with InuYasha, but now it will never be. I played the same melody that I played when I first met InuYasha.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said back there." I heard Koga, but I ignored him. He sat down next to me and played something of his own. I played some chords, and he copied me but made it major. I played something else, and he did the same thing. He played a lick of something, and I copied him this time. He went into a song, and I added some more to it from mine.

We were going good until his hand broke off and crawled up my arm. We both laughed. "Pardon my enthusiasm."

I gave him his hand back. "It's okay, I like your enthusiasm."

Loud sirens went off and skeletons were screaming 'new arrival' for some reason. I got up to see what the commotion was all about, losing Koga. I saw the butler from InuYasha's house sitting down at the bar stool.

"Hey, I know you!" I yelled.

He turned, "You do, don't you. You're that pretty thing that he was going to marry, weren't you?"

"No, I'm still alive! I'm not dead."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get back up there and stop the marriage that's going on right now."

"What marriage?"

"InuYasha is getting married to that Kikyo chick that interrupted your practice right about now."

"What? Why?"

"She offered herself to him, and your mother said sure why not, that she didn't want anything to do with you anymore, so now they're getting married." He drank some more of his drink. "I was so hoping he'd land you."

I slowly backed away. "Yeah, I do too." I just walked around until I heard voices.

"Koga there's an issue with your marriage."

"What is it Totosai?"

"The vows say 'until death do you part'. Death has already parted you, so it is not a valid marriage. There are two options. You could give her the ring back and let her go, or…"

"Or what Totosai?"

He sighed. "She would have to give up her life and drink from the wine of ages, stopping her heart forever, only then would she be free to give it to you."

So he was going to kill me?! "I could never ask her to do that for me."

I wasn't going to get InuYasha, so why not become a part of down here, where things are alive and hoping? I stepped into the room. "You don't have to, I'll do it."

He looked up at me. "You'll die for me?"

"My dear, you know that what you are saying you'll do is irreversible, once you drink from the wine, you will never be able to be a part o the living again."

"I understand."

The others in the kitchen roared in happiness. "We're going to have a wedding!"

Skeletons from all over took both of us different ways and got us ready. Spiders made my wedding dress and it was pretty. When I walked down some stairs to meet Koga, they played a bridal march, and some dead birds dropped a vale over my hair.

"In order to make the ceremony official, we will have to perform the rights in the land of the living, at which time you will drink the wine of ages. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"I do." A small play on words.

We headed upstairs, a huge feast following us.

**This is the end of the third chapter. I hope you like it!**


	4. B& say what!

**I don't own-oh look at the other chapters.**

When we got up to the land of the living, I got to ride on a dead horse holding onto Koga, just saying, many skeletons said hi to their family that they left behind.

We got to the chapel and they put me in a room away from the door. When it was time, I made my appearance. I walked down to the bridal march and Koga met me there. I said my vows flawlessly, but then we got to his vows.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be-" He stopped short after he poured the poison.

"Go on Koga." Totosai was officiating it.

"Your cup will never empty for I will be…for I will be…"

"For I will be your wine." I held the cup up to my lips, ready to die, but he stopped me.

"Kagome, I love you, but you're not mine." He looked behind me, and gestured for someone to come closer. I turned around and there was InuYasha.

"InuYasha?"

Koga still had my hand, and he placed it in InuYasha's hand. "You two belong together. I want you, but you were never mine to have."

InuYasha's hand tightened on mine, and we looked into each other's eyes. I knew I wanted to be with him.

"Isn't this touching. I just love happy endings." Everyone turned to see who it was. It was that girl, Kikyo who spoke. She came closer and pushed me into Koga's arms. "It's just a shame he's still my husband!"

Koga looked like he knew her. "You!" You bitch!"

Kikyo looked over to Koga. "Koga? Well, it has been a long time ago, hasn't it."

"Koga, you know her?" InuYasha asked Koga.

"I left him a long time ago."

Koga looked grave. "For dead."

I was mad now. "You're the one that killed him?"

"What is it to you, you were about to kill yourself to be with him!"

I picked up an iron rod. "Only because you took something that doesn't belong to you, bitch." I ran at her with the rod and hit her with it. She picked up a knife from her boot and slashed at me with it.

It was a magnificent fight, but in the end, she knocked me over. "Now you can join Koga in death." As she swung to stab me, Koga took it for me. He pulled the knife out of his chest and threatened her with it.

"Get out." He said to Kikyo.

She smirked at him. "Yes, yes, but first a toast to Koga. Always the groomsman, never the groom."

The dead were trying to get at her, but Totosai wouldn't let them. "We are among the living. We must abide by their rules."

Kikyo picked up the class with poison in it. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She drank and threw the glass away. She stopped short at the door and started to choke.

"Not anymore." I said with a smirk on my face. With few breaths left, she dies, and a maggot piped up.

"Since she's dead, can we do something now?"

Totosai shrugged. "She's all yours." He stepped aside, and dead people came for the new arrival.

InuYasha was hugging me and rubbing my arm soothingly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Kagome."

I saw Koga get ready to leave. I got out of InuYasha's embrace. I made a promise. "Wait Koga, I made a promise to you that I'd die for you."

"You kept that promise. You were about to, and you set me free. My soul can go on happy now. Now, it's time for me to do the same for you." He gave me the ring that'd caused this mess back to me, and left the church. At the doorway, he looked up at the moon, and from his feet up, he turned into 1,000 butterflies.

InuYasha appeared next to me and held my hand. "Are you ready?" He asked me. Knowing my answer, I took his other hand.

"I've been ready."

We walked back to the town to tell people what had happened.

As it turns out, my mother forgives me, and everything is okay now, or I hope it is, because InuYasha and I are happily married. He doesn't have much time, but when he does, we spend it with music in anyway we can, weather it is me teaching him the piano, or him listening to me, or we go out on listen to an orchestra.

And we are living happily ever after, the end.

**So, how did you like it? It wasn't a perfect fit for the Corpse Bride, but it was close enough for a Halloween thing, so creepy dreams. Boo!**


End file.
